green_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera'jaan
"To demonstrate to you would be to sing to the deaf. Futile." Sera'jaan (or Sera'jaan'litso, or Jan Serath) was a Dark Jedi and Sith Juggernaut during the closing days of The Old Republic. Initially a freelancer and smuggler at the call of a criminal empire, she would later discover she was force-sensitive and be admitted to the Jedi Academy on Tython under the patient tutelage of Pendi, where she would then fall to more dire ideals on her own accord. Early Life / Childhood Sera'jaan'litso had worked as a freelancer in both republic and imperial space. Her father was an Imperial agent, and just perhaps his adept skill of intrigue passed down to her daughter, despite her not following in his footsteps. Often she would ask many questions to her father such as what his work consisted of, how he does it and exactly when - although strangely enough, never once asking about her lack of a mother. Being the only child, she had just herself and her own devices to entertain herself (when her father was not about to take care of her). She grew a tad reserved as a result, often times even talking with herself to pass the time and brooding on her lack of social interaction. Eventually, she began to lose interest in learning about Imperial methods and tradition at home, and even grew quite tired of her father even in all of his gloriously high Imperial status. She would decide to make her own life, and leave home to eventually acquire one of her own. Her humble beginnings after her rather rebellious defection from her household were mainly illegal bets, underground fights and of course smuggling- though a lot of it was on a rather small scale and thus, small-time. Especially on Dromund Kaas, crime was quite troublesome to find. She so craved for a larger piece of the action, and as she slowly became more mature and understood the world around her more and more, she learned to actually save her credits and buy herself a flight off of the seat of the empire to the armpit of the known galaxy: Nar Shaddaa. She often used her keen people skills and observations to find and mete out connections in the thick of slums and ghettos alike, most particularly on the slummy city-moon of Nar Shaddaa. Life as A Criminal Sera'jaan is known to have incredible influence over others, almost as if she had sort of a charm to her personality - despite it being unorthodox and even brash. After encountering another Chiss working as a bartender in Nar Shaddaa, it only took about a minute of conversation for him to offer a job to this aspiring crime queen, eventually assimilating her into Rodian gangster Reelo Baruk's criminal empire under the guise of a waste disposal organization. Often brought along dodgy cargo missions and negotiations, Sera'jaan was the favoured choice of Baruk when it came to convincing the weak-minded to have it her way, or to crush the competition of those who would resist. She acquired many, many aliases over the years and almost constantly would change her voice tone and pitch when on deals, even from her many comrades in the crime syndicate she was a part of. Despite being part of a criminal conglomerate, she still considered herself a freelancer and would take any jobs available to her. The fact that she was so easily able to persuade others into doing as she pleased never once made her bat an eye. She believed she was just naturally gifted in the ways of speechcraft. Though she was not entirely wrong, her natural gift came from her connection to the force, a rare outlier for someone of her kind, which had been discovered by a Jedi who could sense her presence on Coruscant via a cargo delivery mission she had taken for extra scratch. Force Sensitivity Though she doubted her ability to be force sensitive, there was little thought involved in accepting the strange Jedi's offer. If she could learn the ways of a Jedi, she thought, perhaps she could use it to further her advancement in Baruk's criminal empire. However, all of that was left behind once she was brought to Tython, and met her master, Pendi. After Sera'jaan revealed more and more of herself to her new master, Pendi would suggest that her people skills and charm were indeed not through her sheer skills alone, but through the power of the force inadvertently. It made Sera'jaan ponder the infinite possibilities that were brought with force sensitivity. Her ultimate goal would be to harness her abilities and plan to not just advance in Baruk's syndicate, but to control it and even form one of her own. As a Padawan The young Chiss was very eager to learn, despite having totally abandoned both her Csillan and Imperial culture in favor of the teachings of the Jedi, at this point having officially dropped the occupational title in her name. She would continue her life as Sera'jaan for the time being. Sera'jaan had respected her master, even humbled by the fact that Pendi would often lavish her in praise and surprise in the fact that someone of her kind is so rare, especially someone as strong in the force as her. However, being as eager as she was hungry, Pendi would almost immediately turn to the Code of the Jedi in order to instruct her prized pupil, of which made absolutely no sense to Sera'jaan. She did not understand why the Jedi must take things so slow, or why there must be patience in absence of vengeance, or meditation in absence of action. Typically being on a shoot first, ask questions later basis, the entire concept of the Jedi Code was lost and misunderstood by Sera'jaan, and would often debate her master. Regardless, she tried to understand it; despite her numerous repetitions out loud, in her mind and in practice in painfully patient combat, she still could not yet grasp the ideas of a true Jedi. To Sera'jaan, the code was frail and weak. Heavily flawed in nearly every way possible. As a result, Pendi soon realized that in order to truly teach her pupil, she must tap into the teachings of her own master: Alvus Karinnan, and instruct Sera'jaan on less orthodox terms. Although more to Sera'jaan's speed, it had little effect to her philosophy as a Jedi. The teachings of a Gray Jedi would fester in her, dismissing the code entirely in favor of the philosophy of personal gain, and passion. Despite this, Sera'jaan saw the effort in her master and would forgive her for her failure in properly teaching Sera'jaan how to utilize the force. Further investigation of the force on her own accord would bring her to see a much more amiable philosophy in regards to her interests: The Sith Code. Though she was no imperial lapdog, the teachings orchestrated by the dark council would greatly interest her, and would often keep such teachings locked in her mind during her training with Pendi. Incident & Dark Fall While trying to meditate in the academy's courtyard one morning, she was visited by another Knight: Jeker-tai. Jeker-tai had been keenly watching the Chiss's progress in the academy, and he began to lecture her on the teachings of the Jedi. Having little patience to begin with, Sera'jaan would attempt to contain herself by firmly stating to the Knight that the code is indeed flawed, and no good can come out of pressing it into students who cannot put their faith in such a philosophy. Unrelenting however, Jeker-tai saw the cold attitute portrayed by the padawan, and had previously told the Jedi council of her failures and need for readjustment if she ever had hoped to be a Jedi one day. Before she could be summoned by the council, the Jedi Knight was found gravely injured in the courtyard, and his lightsaber stolen. Sera'jaan had quite enough of the Jedi ideals, and would eventually find her way back to Imperial space effectively fleeing before any of the other Jedi could properly council her. At this point, she was irredeemable - and she knew it. No more would she have to deal with the folly teachings of the light side of the Force, instead she would go on to control it herself by feeding into the passions as outlined by The Sith Code. Free, armed with both the Force and a lightsaber and without a master, Sera'jaan would once again change her identity and drop her traditional name all together. She would now be under the guise of Jan Serath '''to those lucky enough to hold a proper conversation with her. As a Master Sera'jaan had fallen hard to the dark philosophy of the force, and her ability to wield it most clearly validates this fact. Furthermore, over the years of being something of a rogue Jedi, the corruption of the dark side had shown very clearly in her face, veins and scarred issue littering her once soft, blue skin. Eventually, she would keep to herself living among Imperial space, even taking to joining the Empire's forces in order to continue feeding on her own appetite for destruction (despite not openly supporting Imperial ideals). Rarely do thoughts cross her mind of her old master, save for small moments when she is able to sense her sorrow. Sera'jaan would go on to devastate Republic forces and Jedi alike, acquiring a large body count while taking but only a few acolytes under her personal tutelage. Above all, Sera'jaan is a weapon, one that is a threat even to herself at times. And, when left unchecked, she can be relentless. Death & Legacy Sera'jaan is thought to have sustained herself with the force for as long as '''700BBY, having disappeared sometime around 930BBY. It is unknown if even one of her acolytes, if any have survived this long. Sera'jaan fled into deep space somewhere around this time, having disgraced not only the Jedi order and the Empire, but also herself. Countless murders took place by her hand, Imperial and Republic agents alike, and had been marked as a deadly criminal by the Republic and a traitor by the Empire. If rumors are to be believed, she has not fled to none other than Nar Shaddaa. Though, the rumors have also said that she returned to her old master to return to the light side of the Force, so they are likely far cries from the truth. There are few now who remember her name,let alone her many aliases. With no living acolytes or apprentices left, the philosophical teachings of her own manipulation of The Dark Side - as is the obscurity of force-sensitive Chiss - are now a rare breed.